


Undead

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [30]
Category: Nosferatu (1921)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: F. W. Murnau's dead.





	Undead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/gifts).



> Music "Bela Lugosi's Dead" by Nouvelle Vague

[Undead [Nosferatu]](https://vimeo.com/267046977) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
